My Life Now
by sad demon gurl
Summary: Just a small story that im working and I want to know what you all think about it so far. Its about a crimnal and how she became what she is and how she found something she didnt know she was looking for.


Today is the day. Finally after so many years I am going to be married to the love of my life. I've waited so long for this day that I hope I'm not going to pass out. After I was graduated from Harvard University with a PHD in law I got my dream come true. Being able to make it down that isle were my future awaited me with open arms. In his eyes I see the most amazing things and I've never felt that way before. He takes my arm away from my father, but not before my father kisses me and whispers "Be careful, I love you", and then he gives me away with a few tears rolling down his face. When the priest starts it was so hard to focus on him instead of my attended husband. Then out of nowhere a shot was fired and everyone screamed and dunked under their chairs. However the danger has already past as the love of my life falls down into my arms and I lay him down onto the floor. I watched him closes his eyes forever never to wake up for me again. I'm so in shock that I never hear or see anyone around me getting out of the church, I never heard the police sirens or them coming into question everyone. The only thing I knew right then was that my future was gone all my hopes and dreams broken. That day I promised myself that there would be no other man in my life ever.

Four years later

Being sly and graceful was the only chance I had, just get the artifact and get out was what they wanted me to do. But that's kind of hard to do when you have hundreds of laser beams and spikes that could easily cut a person in half scattered a crossed the room. After that awful day my husband was killed I had no real fears left in my heart, so I trained. All that anger I had built up into agonizing revenge. I have now become one of the CIAs most wanted criminals, next to Bin LaDan and the Italian mafia lord Anthony Scariti. Moments later I had the object that I had come for. _The Book of Grimm_, the original copy written German, it doesn't look like it could be worth much, but really it is worth over five thousand dollars. Why you ask am I stealing such a book? Because it holds the key to who killed my husband. 'The person that killed my husband wants this book', I thought to myself, as I looked over the book opening it and reading a few sentences, 'nothing really special about it'. Just then I heard the alarm going off and the running of five guards coming down the hall. 'Time to go' I thought as I placed the book into the backpack I brought. Since the alarm had already been triggered that was little use in being quiet and since all the lasers and spikes had recede I took off in a sprint toward the door, looking into the hall I could see no one yet, so I take off to the left, even though I knew this way led to a wall with a 12x12 window it was the only chance that I had to get out of here without getting caught. So as quickly as possible I climbed up the wall and climbed through the window and onto a ledge. But just before I got all the way out the window a bullet pierce my left calf muscle and if you have ever been shot before it hurts like hell. But I didn't let it bother me. I would get help as soon as I got out of this place. Finally pulling myself onto the ledge I jump down the twenty feet to the ground. Blood pouring down my leg and the pain causing me to be careless. But I didn't care at the moment I had to hurry and get out of here. Straight ahead my savoir was waiting for me. Brendan James, an Australian standing at six three, pale skin, bright green eyes, and blonde hair, I picked him up running from the police and decided he would be a perfect addition to my team. He sat in a slick black 2007 Dodge Viper. "It's about bloody time you got here, I was beginning to worry", he said as I got into the car and through the backpack into the backseat. "Shut up and drive," I said between gritting teeth. As we pulled away from the mansion he finally noticed I was bleeding heavily onto his nice clean carpet. "What happened to you?" he asked worried that I was going to bleed to death. "Ah nothing. Just a little gunshot wound, it'll be fine," I said my Scottish accent coming out more when I am about to black out from bloodless. "You're not fine, we have to get you to Annabelle before you bleed to death", he said picking up more speed. Even though he was already going well over a hundred miles an hour. "Just don't get us pulled over again, don't need to have to flash another cop because of your speeding," I said laughing and remember the last time he had gotten us pulled over leaving from a job. "Yeah that was a fun day," he said laughing at the memory. I stare out the window looking at the scenery that is flying by so quickly all I really see is one huge blur of grays and greens. I start to relax and close my eyes for a second and we suddenly come to a stop in front of a huge building I had been to thousands of times the past four years. Brendan gets out of the car before me and opens my door, and goes around opening mine for me and helps me out. The sign outside the building reads "Ginger's Custom Designs", which it was, but there was more to it than meets the eye. As we went inside we see many woman and some men walking around with magazines, fabric, and manikins from one place to the next, just then a woman walks up to us and points us in the direction of the elevator. "Wow people in this place just get more stuck up every time we come here," Brendan said when the elevator doors closed and it started to move up to the top floor. Once the elevator stopped we got out and headed straight to the only door on the floor, Annabelle's office. Of course I knew she wouldn't be happy with me getting hurt again since I was such a pro at my work by now she shouldn't have to put up with this anymore, but ya know even pros make mistakes sometimes. As we enter the office we see a very dark skinned woman with bright blue eyes standing over a huge oak desk looking at scamatics of a new building woman glanced up from her scamatics and her piecing blue eyes were so intense that if looks could kill I would have been struck by lightning a thousand times over. She didn't even have to say anything for I knew exactly what she was going to say, Brendan just helped me over to the bookcase where he pulled out a book and the book case slide aside to revile a huge room with a bed and other things. "What the hell are you doing here!" she all but screamed at us once I was placed on the bed. "Umm, I think I'll let her explain this one and I'll go out and flirt with that gorgeous secretary of yours, Annabelle," Brendan said feverously and he walked out of the room. "She's married," Annabelle shouted before the bookcase closed behind him. "That never stopped me before," he said before leaving the floor completely. "So my question still stands, what you are doing here, Amanda?" she asked again without the raise in her voice. "I need a favor," I said as I rose up my pants and showed her the gunshot wound. "Oh my!" she exclaimed and went to grab the surgical equipment to stick the wound that was still bleeding, "Do I want to know the story behind this wound?" she said applying pressure to it with a hot rag to make the bleeding subside. I grimaced at the pressure and told her the story of what I had done this time. "So may I see this book?" she asked as she finished applying the galls to my wound. As I grabbed the book out of my bag I finally got to take a close look at it in the light. It was a lot older than I originally thought it was, probably a thousand years old. "Is that it? Wow that's an old book." she said taking the book from me and opening it to look at the inscription on the inside cover. I through my legs over the side of the bed about to stand before she caught on to what I was doing. I couldn't get that lucky though. "Don't even think about it," she exclaimed handing the book back to me, "rest before you try to get up again. I have to finish working and then I'll check on you," then she was gone back to her office closing the bookcase behind her. So I lie back down and shut my eyes and found that I was even more tried that I had relieved. I fall asleep almost instantly, dreaming of that terrible day when my life was thrown into a frenzy of frustration and anger. A few hours later Annabelle came back into the room to wake me, but there wasn't any need to because I had woken an hour ago. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. "Like I just got shot," I said sarcastically. "Don't be sarcastic," she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I feel fine, where is Brendan?" I ask as I try to get up again but Annabelle pushes me back down again. "He went down to Subway to get you something to eat," she said as she through the blanket back over my legs and torso "would you care for some coffee or something?" "Yes, please," I say as she pours coffee into two cups she pulled down from the cabinet. "Would you like anything in your coffee, cream or sugar?" she asked me taking down the cream and sugar along with some vanilla extract and cinnamon. "No thank you I think I'll do black coffee today," I say as I sit up and she brings me my cup. "So what have you been up to these last few years?" I asked when Annabelle came and sat back on the bed. Just then Brendan walks back into the room with three Subway sandwiches. Handing one to Amanda and another to Annabelle keeping the other one for him. "So what happened while I was gone," Brendan asked sitting down in a chair opposite the bed and opening his sandwich. A few hours later Brendan and I were sitting in first class waiting for drinks, on our way back to our ranch in Kinden, New Mexico, when I saw someone I didn't think I would ever see again. It was Jacob Reinhart, my high school sweetheart, this being before I ran off from home for collage and met Jesse, but he was two sets away and he was talking furiously on his cellphone. And what I could hear from back here he wasn't to happy with the person on the other end of that phone call. "What do you mean someone stole it…" was the last thing I could catch before we landed and he gathered his things and got off the plane as we did the same but at a slightly slower pace due to my injury. "You know that man," asked Brendan rather curiously, he must have noticed my staring. "Yeah," I answered blushing slightly at being caught staring at a man I hadn't seen in almost eight years. "Are you blushing, after all the years I've ever known you I have never seen you blush what is so different about now?" Brendan asked his aussie accent becoming slight more noticeable as he tried to get the information out of me. "Well if you must know he was someone I dated throughout high school. We thought we'd get out of school and run away and get married have a family you know the usually high school fantasy. But the senior year I got accepted into Harvard and we decided we couldn't handle a long distance relationship so we broke it off and haven't seen each other since my graduation party eight years ago," I explained as we deseeded the stairs of the plane and walked our way down the airport turmoil. "Wow! And do you still have feelings for this guy?" he asked me before as we walked out the airport doors. "I don't know what I feel for him anymore. Since it has been so long and we haven't really had any chance to talk," I answered honestly. "Well I guess we will have to change that won't we," he said as we got into a 1994 jeep wrangler and took we took off.


End file.
